


Double trouble

by problematicuser69



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Double Penetration, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Twincest, ig since v and vergil are two different people, tho it's not the focus here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-12-06 23:15:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18226715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/problematicuser69/pseuds/problematicuser69
Summary: V wants Dante and Vergil at the same time.Will he be able to handle it?





	Double trouble

V’s body is already full of red marks, bites and scratches, but this doesn’t stop Vergil from keeping to leave bites from his shoulder up to his neck – fangs deep inside the flesh, drawing blood and more weak moans from V’s part – while Dante’s claws are gripping tightly at his hips, keeping him from squirming too much, another set of marks to admire later, once their work will be done.

Despite the fact that he’s resting on Dante with all his weight – and isn’t that such a wonderful sight for Vergil to admire, how spread out he is like this, his legs on both sides of Dante’s lap, his back barren and marked like a canvas – he’s still light as a feather. And yet, despite looking so frail, he’s taking this all too well judging by the stickiness between his stomach and Dante’s, and he can feel that he’s getting hard again already, which is good since they’re approaching the main event: he can see it in the way that Vergil’s rutting behind V, finding friction between his asscheeks, that he’s getting impatient. Usually he wouldn’t mind that at all – Vergil is exceptionally rough during those occasions – but he doesn’t want to completely break V, even though he seems to be enjoying a lot being so overpowered by the both of them; he’s still a human, and as funny as it would be – just imagine the articles they would write about this – this doesn’t feel like a dignified way to die, but then again, when has Dante ever been dignified?

 

His thoughts are interrupted when he feels lips against his; ah, V’s kissing him. He can’t help but to smirk at the way he’s pressing against him and at the same time he’s trying his best to go along Vergil’s movements; he’s so good, trying to appease them both, and Dante’s sure he will be doing just that in a matter of seconds.

 

They were at least kind enough to prepare him before transforming to their demonic counterparts. He might’ve handled their claws – with V who knows, really – but given what they have to do now, they preferred starting soft, as soft as that can be definite yes.

“You go first” Dante says to his twin, and not just because of the two, he seems the one who’s craving this the most, but also because he wants to focus on V: he wants to see the beautiful faces he’ll make with his brother deep inside of him, knowing that as full as he may be like this, he’s going to get filled up even more.

V moans just at those words, being a good boy and putting his ass up in the air for Vergil, who squeezes it in appreciation, making V shiver against Dante who whispers to him: “Remember, if it’s too much…”.

“It won’t be” V mutters, cutting him off before he can even finish, his words sounding more like a promise, an oath pledged from a knight to his lord, and as much as Dante might appreciate that… that wasn’t exactly what he wanted.

Doing this sounds fun and all, but he doesn’t want to break V just because of this appetizing fantasy.

Doing this sounds fun and all, but he doesn’t want to break V just because of this appetizing fantasy.

Oh well, they’ll see how it goes. He’s pretty sure that, if it actually is too much, V will show signs of it, and Dante will make sure to stop himself and his brother before they can break him further.

 

Just as he thought: the face V makes when Vergil presses inside of him is so pretty, with those perfect lips parted, and Dante has to fight with all of himself not to shove his claws inside. He should let him get used to this; not now, Dante, not now.

He gently passes a hand through his hair, a gesture to appease him as he can feel how much his body is shivering even just for that. Even Vergil must’ve sensed that this is turning out to be a lot more that V had bargained for, and he leans closer to him, pressing even more inside, but his movements are almost tender as he grabs his hip with one claw, while the other closes around his cock, gently masturbating him, causing another song of moans coming from V as he holds onto Dante’s shoulders, nails digging deep – they would’ve surely left a mark if Dante was in his human form, even thought it wouldn’t have lasted long.

It feels weird for V to be so pampered with kisses and soft touches now, but he’s not in a place to complain about it, not when it feels so good.

 

When he feels like he’s calmed down a bit, when that overwhelming sensation has passed, he finds himself wanting  _more_ ; he wants to test his limits, to see how far he can bend without breaking. He wants Dante and he wants Vergil,  _together_ , at the same time.

 

It’s when he begins to move his hips, letting a moan escape his lips as he moves around Vergil, feeling him so hard inside of him, that the twins understand that he’s ready for more.

Dante can’t deny how much he wants this, but he still tries to be as careful as he can when, taking his massive cock with one hand and lining it parallel to Vergil’s, he begins so press inside as well, forcefully making his way along Vergil’s erection.

 

V screams, his eyes wide open, his body trembling and convulsing at the intrusion, but Dante shushes him right away with a kiss, holding him close.

 

It’s so much, so so so much.

It’s huge.

They’re both huge.

V feels like he’s going to explode.

 

“Feels good, having both of us inside you?”

V can only moan at those words; he doesn’t have the strength nor the capacity to think about anything else. He can feel them pulsate inside of him and it hurts but it’s also so good, and Vergil hasn’t stopped the hand on his cock either and V can’t help but to press himself against him, reaching for the back of his head with one hand and dragging him into a kiss, his own way to thank him for the pleasure he’s giving him.

For Dante, that’s his clue to go: he moves his hips back, biting his lip in an attempt to push back the moans that were about to come out of him at the feeling of being inside of V and being inside of him alongside Vergil, and he snaps them back up, almost chuckling at the way V’s body jolts and shivers – but he still tries not break his kiss with Vergil, what a good boy.

At that point Vergil begins to move as well and it doesn’t take long for him and Dante to find a common rhythm, thrusting in and out of V at the same time, making him moan every time.

By now the sensation of pain has been completely overtaken by the ever growing pleasure and V is loving every second of it.

 

He can’t help but to feel a stinging shame at how quickly he comes, spilling his seed again between him and Dante, drops that drizzle over Vergil’s hand, but Vergil doesn’t stop, nor does Dante, and it’s so  _overwhelming_.

It’s too much, too much. He’s going to die. He can’t, he really can’t…

 

Now that they’ve started, it’s too late for Dante and Vergil to stop. Their more demonic side has taken control as they keep thrusting, going even harder than before, pressing V between their bodies, hearing his screams, feeling how much he clenches between them – and that manages to make both of them moan.

“Can you hold on until we come?” Dante asks, however, his voice altered by the pleasure. He still feels the need to check in with the other, and V is really tempted to shake his head because no, he can’t, but there’s a part of him that wants to keep going until he’s filled, and that is the part that ends up winning in the end. He nods then, even thought it’s more of a sob than anything else, but it’s good enough for Dante, who mutters “All right” before putting his arms around V’s waist and picking up the rhythm.

 

V feels like he’s about to black out, his body heavy against Dante’s, when a claw at his chest forces him to rise his back; it’s Vergil who doesn’t waste any time kissing and licking his shoulders, his neck, his cheek. By now V knows him well enough to know that this is his personal way to appease him, because he’d rather die than using words which, in this case, is good: V doubts he could even understand whatever he would’ve told him, but he can still feel the tenderness of those touches, a most definite contrast with what’s happening underneath as he and Dante keep fucking him in earnest, gaining even tears from him, tears that stream down his face for are soon licked away by Vergil on one cheek and Dante on the other.

 

Despite everything, it feels so good being this close to them.

 

He has no idea about how much time passes, but it must be a lot – at least for him it sure feels that way – and yet… V is starting to feel hard again. It almost hurts, but he wants to come again, and so he tries to push back with what little strength he has left in his body, something that gains the twins’ attention.

“Look who’s awake again” Dante purrs, a smirk adorning his demonic face, and V can’t help but to shiver even just by looking at that.

“Indeed”. This one must be Vergil. They are the only ones in the room; it can’t be anyone else. And it must be him again the one who grips at his chin, forcing him to look up, his body pressed against the other’s, feeling the strength with which he’s thrusting.

“You want to come again, don’t you?”

V closes his eyes. There’s something in that particular tone of voice he uses that never fails to make him feel ashamed of himself, and that only manages to make him even more aroused, his cock that begins to twitch back to life.

The claw tightens its grasp and Vergil thrusts get harder and he repeats “I asked you something” in that voice that V knows means that he has to reply or else he might get punished. As much as he would love that prospective… maybe not this time; he doesn’t feel like he could handle that after everything he already went through.

He nods then and he’s rewarded by a hand on his cock, a hand that begins immediately to masturbate him until he’s fully hard again.

“Good” Vergil purrs, licking V’s ear and gaining a yelp from him – he’s so sensitive.

 

V wants to say something, anything; it is uncharacteristic of him to be this quiet – if you can classify his moans as quiet – but he really can’t really think of anything else apart from how good this feels, how filled up he is, and by the erratic pace the others have started to keep, he’s going to be filled even more soon.

 

It’s a chain of events then.

Dante’s the first one to come – but does it really count as first when V’s already come twice? – as he bucks his hips up for one last thrust, burying himself deep inside V, sperm spilling from his cock; feeling that V can’t hold himself anymore and he screams, a scream of pure bliss as he comes for the third time, his body immediately convulsing afterwards for the effort, clenching around the two cocks still inside of him.

Vergil at least is more of a gentleman than Dante and he pulls away, right before coming on V’s back, who shivers at that sticky sensation.

 

 

It’s when the twins gather their bearings again and Dante finally slides out of V, cum already dripping from his hole, and they both turn back to their human forms that they realize that V has completely passed out.

 

“Shit, I think we broke him”

“What makes you think that?”

“… Don’t look at me like that, Vergil!” Dante snaps, noticing the icy glare his brother is sending his way “This is your fault too, you know?”

At least V only seems asleep, with no other visible damage – not counting the marks, but that’s routine by now. That would’ve been an awkward thing to explain.

 

“So… what should we do?” Dante asks then as he starts to pet V’s hair with such tenderness, as if the other could feel that now. It’s obvious that he’s feeling a bit bad for what happened – it was good, that’s for sure, but he didn’t mean to make V pass out like this – and seeing him like that, guilt begins to make its way inside Vergil’s mind as well, though for him it’s more weariness about how awkward things might get when V wakes up.

“Mmmh… I’d say that he would want us to get him cleaned up” he proposes, short of other things to say. Yeah, cleaning up doesn’t sound so bad actually and he’s sure that warm water would only do good to V’s sore body. Speaking of that, he really can’t take his eyes off of him; even in that state, he looks so wonderful, with the red of the marks adding up to the black of the tattoos. Truly a masterpiece.

“Yeah, he hates to feel sticky” Dante agrees, remembering how V is usually the first one to shower after they’re done, even though sometimes it was just as an invitation to join him there for round two but not always; let’s say most of the times.

“Still” he adds “What else should we do, then? I don’t know… cooking him breakfast or something?”.

He really has no idea about what they should do, and he has no idea why he would ask Vergil of all people – he doubts he knows anything more than him in this department – but maybe if they both think about it they might come up with something. However, it takes but a gaze towards Vergil to see that he’s as lost as him.

“I’d say let’s begin with cleaning him up, then we’ll see. Maybe he’ll wake up and propose something on his own” he says and yes, that seems a good enough plan.

 

Even if V has nothing to contribute with, they can always cuddle all together – well, Vergil might need some coercion but he kinda owes V at least that so that might not be a problem after all.

V loves being held, napping between the two of them as they keep him close.

It may seem like too little given how they have reduced him but hey, if this is what he wants, who are they to deny him?


End file.
